Avatar
by Erikstrulove
Summary: Oneshot crossover, starring Rodney and team.
1. Chapter 1

AN) Just a one-shot to pass the time while I figure out the beginning of Part Two of Caught Up in the Swirl, I know the middle and end bits, but the beginning is giving me a headache. I love one-shots!

* * *

Colonel John Sheppard sat in the commissary stirring his pudding cup, newly arrived from the Daedalus.

"Would you just eat it already? Seriously." McKay slide himself across from him and peered at the pudding cup. "Unless you don't want it." He brightened.

Sheppard curled protectively around his pudding cup and scowled. "Of course I want it, I'm just, savoring it. Go get your own cup." He jerked his head meaningfully at the long line swerving around the commissary filled with eager personnel.

Rodney frowned, "There's a huge line over there, which is why I, being the genius that I am, sent _Teyla _five minutes ago to go stand in line."

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "Real nice Rodney."

"Hey she agreed." He defended. "Ooh here she comes." Rodney starightened in his chair.

"Ah, John, I see you did not waste time either." She gestured towards his pudding cup. "Here you are Rodney."

"Thank you."

Teyla took a seat next to John. "I heard we have a few strange new recruits off the Daedalus. Many who have seen them were speaking of them in the waiting line."

Rodney looked up momentarily from the bottom of his pudding cup. "Wat 'ey fay?"

"_Rodney_! That's disgusting, swallow your food before you talk."

Rodney cleared his throat, "Whatever mister, 'I'm savoring it.'" He waved his hand to the side.

"Yeah well, that's not how I was _savoring _mine." He turned to Teyla and nodded politely, "Tell us more."

"Tjey acted very oddly; they would speak to no one unless it was a superior officer, they would not interact with any of the crew or their fellow recruits, and avoided all social interaction."

John leaned forward a bit, " That's weird, they military?"

Rodney frowned, "She just said they only would speak to a superior officer, what does that tell you?"

John smiled, "Well, I was going to give you this extra chocolate pudding cup I grabbed," He pulled out the item from his jacket, "But now I don't think I will. Maybe Ronan wants it."

Rodney sputtered, "He's not even here! How did you get two? And he won't even be back for a week, you cant just let that sit for a week!"

Teyla smiled at the exchange.

"I think I can. It wouldn't be fair to him if he came back and they were all gone."

Rodney crossed his arms and looked away.

John stood, exaggeratedly putting the cup back into his pocket. "Well, I'm off to introduce myself to the new guys."

"Ah yes, a few grunts and a salute and you'll be thick as thieves no doubt."

John smiled and held his elbow out to Teyla, "Join me?"

"Id love to John."

-

Rodney decided to track the pair down after about fifteen minutes to try to cajole the pudding cup away from Sheppard. He saw them in the hall speaking to a few of the new recruits, probable the ones they had heard about. Rodney let his eyelids droop in annoyance, "I see you're making friends."

Before Sheppard could respond with introductions the trio were stunned when the two airmen fell to their knees at the sight of Rodney.

Sheppard looked to Rodney, "Did I miss something?" He looked down at the two, "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Esteemed one! We have urgent news from the water nation!" One of the young men looked up, urgency in his eyes, "We must speak."

Rodney pursed his lips, looking between John and Teyla, both looking like they were about to call security. "Damn."

Sheppard took hold of the young mans elbow, "Why don't we get _you two_ to the infirmary, get you fixed _right_ up."

Rodney sighed, and ignoring Sheppard he addressed the men, "Rise up."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows, "What's going on McKay?"

The two young men did as they were told, the one who had spoken stepped forward. "My liege, we know that you did not wish to be contacted, but we had to find you, war is breaking out among the nations for the first time in four thousand years."

Sheppard blew out a puff of air, "_Rodney_?" He drawled.

Taking McKay's silence as a bad sign, the young man continued, "As the Avatar, you _must_ understand _why _we had to come. You _must."_

Rodney looked serious for a moment and nodded to the young men, they bowed to Rodney, and to Sheppard and Teyla for good measure and walked hastily down the hall.

"Do I need to have them followed McKay?"

Rodney pursed his lips again, "You know that tattoo I have down my neck and back that you're always asking about?"

"And the ones on your legs? Yeah."

"Well about that…"

END

* * *

AN)_ BooYEAH! _I love Oneshots!


	2. Proof and the End

AN) Why not? Thankyou for your comments!

* * *

A few hours later

The briefing room was suddenly very quiet, Sheppard's eyes were narrowed and his head tilted to the side. Teyla's hand was discreetly covering her mouth but the corners of her lips were clearly seen quivering in silent laughter. Rodney scowled at her and crossed his arms.

'What?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing, Rodney." She gave a little cough, "It is only, among other things, how is it the people of earth know nothing of these…" She paused, trying to recall the word Rodney had used, "Benders? As I recall, the young man who spoke to you in the hall stated that entire nations were warring. Surely then Earth would know of it."

Rodney scowled harder. "Of course people of earth know," He wavered. "Just not everyone. Only Benders and those who serve them. Its like," He took a breath, " Alien stuff happens all of the time on Earth and no one knows a thing, or there's a huge cover up. It's the same thing."

Sheppard straightened, "Uh, no. _Not_ the same thing. And just where are these nations located anyways?"

"It is _so_ the same."

"Not"

"Same"

"'Not."

"Anyways, fire nation is basically Africa, Water is America Canada Greenland Mexico. Earth is Russia and most of those little places around it, including France and Iran. Australia china India and Brazil are all air nations. Each nation lives interwoven among the general population, paying taxes working _everything _anyone else does. But they also have their own laws and politics amongst themselves."

"That's weird…" John trailed off in thought.

Rodney waved his hand in the air. "Yes yes, and very complicated."

Ronon leaned forward with a smirk on his face. "So you can 'bend' the four elements?"

Rodney crossed his arms, "Of course I can, that's what I just said isn't it?"

Ronon shrugged back, unconvinced. "Prove it." He stuck out his little finger and pushed his water glass over to Rodney.

"What, here?"

Teyla eyed the glass, "It would lend much credit to your claim, Rodney."

Rodney dropped his jaw, "_Claim_? It happens to be a _fact_!"

John leaned back in his chair, "Then prove it."

Getting flustered, Rodney looked between the faces of his teammates. "I cant do it here. Not unless you get me something from earth, like a bottled water or something. Why do you think I never used it during say, _the storm_?"

John raised a dubious brow. "Seriously Rodney? Water is water. And what about air? Isn't the air the same here as it is anywhere else?"

"No!" Rodney stood. "It's completely different! Why? I don't know." Rodney was indignant. "What I do know, is that I couldn't control the water or air pressure when we first got here and no matter how hard I try I cant bend a single thing."

Ronon pursed his lips, "Well that's 'cuz -"

"Whatever you're about to say don't." Rodney cut him off and Teyla eyed him with a silent reprimand.

Ronon rolled his eyes, "What I was _going to say, was that maybe there's some extra invisible, microbes on earth that cant survive in Pegasus that your body needs in order for you to use your bending powers."_

Rodney's eyes widened with surprise at the satedans sudden insight. "You could be right."

_"If_ you really have bending powers that is."

"Enough already! Look!" Rodney stuck out his arm and rolled up his sleeve, exposing his forearm to Ronon.

"Uh, yeah, I have an arm too McKay."

Rodney glanced down, "Oh," He poured some water over his arm and rubbed away the body paint, exposing a blue _arrow, "_See! Proof!"

Ronon Sheppard and Teyla all leaned in. "So, you have a tattoo."

"And I've already seen your tattoos Rodney." John stated.

Rodney rolled his sleeve back down, "Fine, whatever this is useless. I have to go pack anyways."

"Hold on, you already got permission to go back to earth?"

"I spoke to Elizabeth a half hour ago, she said I could go for a few weeks to sort out my 'family troubles'. I told her Jeannie was getting a divorce and needed my support."

John lowered his eyelids. "Nice McKay."

Ronon stood. "We'll go with you. If trouble's starting, we should be there for you."

Teyla followed suite. "Yes, I think it would be best I we accompanied you Rodney."

John stood and clapped his hands together, "Then it's agreed, we'll all go!"

Rodney sighed, "Just great."

_**END**_


End file.
